


Before Names

by justanexercise



Series: OTP Ficlets [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie only knows her as English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Names

There she is. Angie perks up, straightening her back. She counts to five before making her way to English’s booth.

“Hey English,” Angie greets, cocking her hip out against the table. “Coffee?”

English suppresses a smile, the corners of her mouth lifting just slightly. Angie’s own mouth widens at it. She’s got her smiling today.

“No, just tea thank you.”

“Alright, but I’m telling you, I make the best coffee.”

“A cup of tea is far superior to it.”

Angie places both hands on the table, leaning in and looking up at English through her eyelashes. That’s got English blushing just a bit. “You haven’t had my coffee yet.”

“Perhaps,” English says. “Maybe tomorrow. In the meantime, just tea for me. What pies are good today?”

“Rhubarbs just got in.”

“Thank you Angie.”

“I’ll get that tea for you English.” Angie turns around to go get the teabag.

“Peggy.”

Angie stops.

“My name, it’s Peggy, not English.”

Peggy. Finally a name to go with the face and accent. Angie faces Peggy and smirks. “Whatever you say English.”


End file.
